


Without You

by sirbuttsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Oops, but he's older, idk man it's just sad, it's short too, like Anakin is still a padawan, songfic?, takes place between episodes I and II, this is sad af, well fuck, ya know?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirbuttsalot/pseuds/sirbuttsalot
Summary: "And that day, Anakin lost a piece of himself that he knew could never be replaced"





	Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "Without You" by Three Days Grace

The fight was over. The unnamed sith had retreated not because of her injuries, but because she knew she had won.

Anakin held his friend close, closer than ever, waiting for their master to come back with help for them. But it was already too late. And they didn't have much time left together.

With his back laying across Anakin’s lap, Jax’s breathing slowed tremendously as the seconds ticked on, tears threatening to fall from Anakin’s eyes.

“Hey man… come on, don't cry…” Jax murmured quietly, reaching his hand up to Anakin’s face. Anakin gently placed his hand over Jax’s, which was resting on his left cheek.

“Jax, you're going to die, of course I'm gonna cry…” Anakin whispered, his voice beginning to break. “It was gonna happen eventually, Ani… heh, guess I don't get to grow my hair out after all…” Jax took in a shaky breath, closing his slowly dulling green eyes for a few moments.

“J-Jax? Jax, please don't leave me… I can't live without you…” Anakin gripped his friend's hand tighter, a few tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Not yet, man. It just hurts…” Jax mumbled, opening his eyes and staring up at Anakin. “Come on, what did I say about crying?” Jax laughed slightly.

“But you're going to die, Jax… we were gonna become Jedi together… we were gonna have our own padawans and teach them everything…” tears began sliding down Anakin’s face, holding even tighter onto his friend's hand.

“We can't always do what we want to do…” a small smile formed on Jax’s face. He leaned up slightly, while gently pulling Anakin’s face towards his own. “But can I at least do one thing before I go?...”

Anakin nodded, holding Jax closer as their faces inched together until their lips connected.

Only a few seconds passed before they separated. “I've always wanted to do that… thank you, Anakin… for everything…”

“Jax…?” “I love you…” “I love you too…” Jax took in a final breath, closing his eyes and falling into a darkness that would never see light again.

Anakin sat in silence, still holding Jax as close as possible. He shut his eyes tightly, pulling Jax’s head closer to his own.

“Anakin! Jax!” Obi Wan rushed towards the boys, but stopped when he saw his padawans holding each other for the last time.

And that day, Anakin lost a piece of himself that he knew could never be replaced.


End file.
